Gracias por todo
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: ella esta muriendo pero su mejor amiga no aparece mikan y hotaru


**'WHEREVER I GO**** haci se llama la canción…**

**Las letras en negro es lo que dicen los personajes y las dos canciones que puse son las mimas una en ingres y la otra su traducción.**

**Gracias por todo**

Here we are now  
Everything is about to change  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
A page is turning for everyone

**Estaba intimidada, asustada, muy asustada... no quería que nadie conociera mi debilidad, mi cobardía. Asi que cree una barrera a mí alrededor para ocultarlo.**

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who  
I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go

**Me despreciaba yo misma y sentía mucha vergüenza, lo que más me asustaba, me lastimaba, es ser despreciada por alguien a quien quiero de verdad.**

So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
And I know your heart is with me

**Suena un poco exagerado… pero ella fue mi primera amiga ella me dio mucha fuerza… la fuerza de subir cuando toque fondo…**

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who  
I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

**La fuerza para trabajar duro y cambiar… después de encontrarme con ella pude pensar por mí misma por primera vez…**

Its time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away

**Quería cambiar…**

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who  
I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

**Quería ser alguien que pudiera merecer ser amiga de ella…**

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who  
I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

**En aquel tiempo cuando me di cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella… me dolió… supuse que ella había sufrido mucho… pero no podía hacer nada por ella… que amiga más inútil…**

Aquí estamos ahora  
Todo está a punto de cambiar  
Nos enfrentamos a mañana como se dice adiós al ayer  
Un capítulo final, pero las historias más que empezar  
Una página es crucial para todo el mundo 

**Pero ella no es alguien que descuide a los que quiere… es alguien que entiende perfectamente los corazones de los demás…**

Así que me estoy moviendo en  
Dejar ir  
Aferrándose a la mañana  
Siempre tengo los recuerdos, mientras yo doy cuenta de que  
Yo voy a ser

**Conservar a alguien a quien quieres a veces es difícil… en ocasiones te sientes sola…. Pero también te hace muy feliz ¿no?**

Podríamos estar separados, pero espero que siempre saben  
Estarás conmigo dondequiera que vaya  
Donde quiera que vaya

**Ya lo sé… mi debilidad siempre ha sido… Mikan… ¿verdad? Me gustaría tener el valor para proteger a quienes quiero….**

Tan emocionada que apenas si puede recuperar el aliento  
Nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarse en el camino a seguir  
Este final feliz es el comienzo de todos nuestros sueños  
Y sé que tu corazón está conmigo

**Pero mírame ahora… en mi lecho de muerte… sin ella a mi lado, sin su estúpida sonrisa, ella no ha estado a mi lado desde que salimos de secundaria hace 16 años.**

Así que me estoy moviendo en  
Dejar ir  
Aferrándose a la mañana

**Perdón por no ser la persona que quieres… por no ser la persona que tú esperabas, por no poder darte un consejo…**

Siempre tengo los recuerdos, mientras yo doy cuenta de que  
Yo voy a ser  
Podríamos estar separados, pero espero que siempre saben  
Estarás conmigo dondequiera que vaya

**PERDON POR SER TAN TONTA….**

Es tiempo de mostrar al mundo que tenemos algo que decir  
Una canción para cantar en voz alta que nunca se desvanecen  
Sé que voy a extrañar, pero nos veremos de nuevo algún día  
Nunca vamos a desaparecer

**Estoy a punto de morir mi corazón dejara de funcionar en minutos y ella no está a mi lado, todos mis demás amigos están pero no ella…**

Así que me estoy moviendo en  
Dejar ir  
Aferrándose a la mañana  
Siempre tengo los recuerdos, mientras yo doy cuenta de que  
Yo voy a ser

**Que era como mi hermana…**

Podríamos estar separados, pero espero que siempre saben  
Estarás conmigo dondequiera que vaya

**-Hotaru-**

Así que me estoy moviendo en  
Dejar ir  
Aferrándose a la mañana

**-Mikan- piensa Hotaru al ver a su amiga entrando a la habitación en un mar de lágrimas mientras se ponía a su lado para agarrarle la mano.**

Siempre tengo los recuerdos, mientras yo doy cuenta de que  
Yo voy a ser

**-Hotaru, que te paso-**

Podríamos estar separados, pero espero que siempre saben  
Estarás conmigo dondequiera que vaya

**-Mikan Hotaru… a ella la atropellaron, perdió su ojo, todos sus huesos están rotos y no puede hablar- escuche decir eso a mi madre a Mikan.**

Siempre que sea, donde quiera que voy

**-Adiós Mikan- Fueron las últimas palabras que pude articular con lágrimas en mis ojos.**

**-Hotaru… ¡HOTARU!-**

**Fue lo último que escuche decir antes que mi corazón dejara de latir, por lo menos la pude ver por última vez.**

**Mikan te quiero gracias**

**Gracias por todo…**


End file.
